


When We

by Bangtans_Baby



Category: dpr - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtans_Baby/pseuds/Bangtans_Baby
Summary: Christian feels a little needy of his special someone, and the moment she is through the doors he just has to let her now how much she has been missed.





	When We

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! This is a story I got the idea of after listening to a song called When We by Tank. I hope you enjoy reading this story. I made add more chapters but for now it'll just be one.

One hundred and twenty hours. That’s how long it had been since Christian last saw you. Five days and counting currently as he sat on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Lori sat draped across his lap asking for doses of back rubs that he so graciously gave in hopes that it would help calm the heavy throbbing between his legs. His frustration had started a day ago, he had browsed through his photos on his way back to home to distract himself from the constant whining of the baby on the plane.

  
He wanted something that would calm his mind and put him to sleep through the long ride like always. He had been a bit naïve to assume that looking at the plethora of media that was stored on his phone of the both of you would help. Instead a mix of the tracks playing through his ears accompanied with your naked pictures stored on his phone made him want to do everything to you. So much that he was counting down the days until he was able to hold you again. Though he had managed to fall asleep, all his dreams were rather lewd and vivid. Even when he knew it was useless to masturbate because his mind would keep wandering to you, so he had to suffer with his erection. Even if he took a shower, the organ managed to swell up within the span of a couple of hours, but he had become such a master at being patient that’s why dealing with it became easier to bear.

  
Lori had fallen asleep on his lap and he managed to get up and put her in the room on her little bed. He went back to sit on the couch watching things on his TV and phone. Bouncing between late night shows and checking in on the rest of the DPR crew. He felt his eyelids becoming a bit droopy, his breathing becoming nice and labored. His lips even parted slightly as he started to let his body relax and fall into a slumber. His ears being sensitive heard the faint clicking of the door alerting him that it was being unlocked. He perked up slightly shaking off the sleeping feeling as he listened. His heart hammering into his chest, he hoped that this was not a dream. He heard rustling around the door, his hands pressing into the cushion of the couch as he heard the door click again and the sound of movement. He heard the soft curse word leaving your lips causing his body to spring up from his resting position. His heart hammered in his chest from excitement and nerves.

  
He was always nervous to see you after so a trip, his hands itched to touch you. To caress your body and feel your skin under his fingertips. He rounded the corner of his studio apartment looking at your form leaning against the wall as you tried to get off your remaining heeled shoe. He took in the sight of your body sprawled there. Your high waist green skinny jeans clinging to your plump thighs, the way your white shirt clung to your luscious breast. Your full lips that were open and muttering nonsense. Your hair that tumbled and fell over your face. In an instant when he got his mind back on track he was taking longs strides to close the gaps between your bodies. His lips pressed against yours within an instant not even letting you get a word in.

  
Your hands moved to grip around his neck and pull the male closer. You were just as excited to see him, having to be away from the male when you were so used to being under him made it hard. Thankfully he typically left Lori with you, so she was able to take away the ache of being alone. Christian let his lips mold with yours as he hands worked to get the jacket off your body and lift you up into the air. His fingertips gripping into your hips and your legs wrapped around his waist tighter squeezing him closer to your body. Christian molded your lips together, basking in the sweet taste of coffee that lingered on your lips. His eager tongue slipped into your mouth to swirl and flick languidly against your pink muscle.

  
Your hands moved to comb through his curly hair, pulling on the locks while you relinquished control on the kiss. You felt his warm hands ghost across your skin and under your shirt so that he could feel your breast. One hand moved behind your body to unsnap your bra as the other pushed up everything to let your chest become free and exposed to him. Christian broke the kiss leaning down to pepper kisses around the expanse on your pert nipples. His teeth bit down on your nipples playing with them as he sucked on the skin. His hands moved to cup your breast, and with one roll of your hips you could feel him poking your neither regions through your jeans. Your hips clashed against each other creating a friction between your bodies. Christian pulled back from your breast letting his hands quickly ghost down to jerk your pants and panties off only one of your legs. The moment was rushed and filled with need making him too impatient to fully undress you.

  
Your hands moved to push his sweats down as well as his boxers and before you knew it Christian was slipping himself inside of you raw and hard. A long drawn out moan escaped from both of your lips. Christian buried his face into your neck, moving to clamp a hand down around your lips as he started to pound into you with harsh snaps of his hips that were slow at first. He inhaled your sweet scent, feeling his eyes roll and drift close from the euphoria that slid over his body and caused his skin to become decorated with goosebumps. He met his hips with your hips, relishing the feeling of your fingers clinging onto his shirt as it amplified his need to fuck you harder. His hands moved to grip at your knees and bend them spreading your legs wide.

  
“You have to be quiet or Lori will wake up. I’ve been needy for some days now and you know what happens when we get interrupted.” Your spine tingled with pleasure from his threat, of course you remembered what happened when he got interrupted. He became rough and demanding waiting to lock you up in whatever room he could and fuck you until you were crying for him to stop. Usually he asked someone to come and take Lori but sometimes he just didn’t care. Thinking back onto those different times caused your pussy to clench around his girth sucking him deeper into your silk velvet like walls. The warmth that he felt enveloping his shaft was driving him insane and his hips felt compelled to fuck you harder just to listen to the lewd sounds of his dick sliding in and out of your wet cunt. Your breast bounced with every pump of his shaft, your head rolled back as you tried to muffle your moans against his hand. Your breaths came out harsh and heavy through your nose, your toes curling as the fabric slowly fell off your left leg.

  
Christian moved to sit you on your feet, turning your body around to make your chest press against the wall. He brought your hips out a bit, causing you to arch your back before he slipped back inside of you. His hands gripped at both of your hands pressing them onto the walls with his. He locks his fingers with yours, nuzzling into your jaw before your lips connected into another heated kiss. Teeth clashed, and tongues swirled and became bit from the messy nature. Spit trailed between the both of your mouths as your legs spread wider to let him sink into your cunt. He bottomed out fucking you as fast as he could, relishing in the cries that you omitted against his lips.  
You didn’t know if it was because you were missing the male or because he was fucking you that good but the moment he angled his dick to brush against your pleasured spot, your mind became blank and your only focus and concern was cumming. Your breast rubbing against the cold wall as juices seeped down your trembled thighs. You could feel the male stretching you with every snap of his hips his dick breeching as deep as it could. His appendage throbbed inside of your walls, the veins and bumps tracing your walls with every pump. Christian bit down on your bottom lip as one of his hands moved down to wrap around your waist, his fingertips lifting the hood of your clit to rub on the throbbing engorged pink bud. His fingers became dripped in your juices.

  
He knew that his ministrations had paid off the moment your pussy clamped down around his member and your grip tightened on him. He fucked harder against you until he felt a soft whimper leave your lips. He knew your orgasm was coming and he started to grind his hips against yours, in a fast fluid motion. Your hips pushed back against his with weak attempts until you were cumming on his shaft. Your mouth fell open, your digits going to dig into his biceps as you looked up into his eyes. He gave a quick crooked smile before he rolled his head back gripping at your hips with both hands to pound away at your core until his cum was soaking your walls. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip to hold his cries as he released himself inside of you.

  
Christian slowed down his thrusts to slow hip rolls to ride out the both of your orgasms together. He moved to press his forehead against the back of your head. He pressed you into the wall, looking down at the imprints he made into your skin. A sheepish smile graced his features as he kissed the top of your head holding you close.

  
“You are not off the hook! You’re always like this!” You whispered in fear that your voice would break if you used volume.

  
“Well you know how I get when I am gone. I told you to come with me, if you don’t these things will happen. At least we got to finish.” He admitted as he held you close. You rolled your eyes turning your head to look at him.

  
“You are lucky I was just as needy, or I would make you take care of me.” A pout formed on your lips knowing you were going to be sore from not being stretched properly. Christian kissed your lips slowly, moving with need and passion instead of in the moment.

  
“I’m going to take care of you regardless because you are my girl.” Christian pulled out of you slowly and lifted you up in his arms carrying you towards his bathtub running water for your body as he carried out his plan to take care of you.


End file.
